1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to games involving a hurled projectile and, more particularly, to a new game played by at least two players in which each player defends a target area by attempting to prevent the other player from hurling the projectile into the defended area.
2. Prior Art
There are numerous games in which players attempt to score points by hurling a projectile, such as a ball, into a target area defended by other players. Examples of such games are hockey, soccer, basketball, etc., which are primarily team sports and require relatively large playing areas and/or expensive equipment. Other prior art games permit individual players to compete by hurling projectiles or objects into undefended target areas. Examples of the latter type of game are Ring Toss, Horse Shoes, Bean Bag, etc., wherein a relatively narrow range of skills and coordination is required to play. Specifically, each player need only aim the projectile toward the goal, requiring only the eye and hand coordination which is consistent with throwing the projectile into the goal.